


Relationships

by Poisonedapples



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: CAPS LOCK, Fluff, Food, M/M, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonedapples/pseuds/Poisonedapples
Summary: Virgil thinks about how much he loves his relationship.





	Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for the first week of the Fanders Pride Meetup on Tumblr! I decided to write something for the relationships week to represent my own relationship: A polyamorous QPR, which doesn’t get much recognition. But I hope you enjoy this regardless!

Virgil would never understand it, in all honesty. He’d never understand the weird stereotypes that came with polyamory. People who heard of him and his partners, their reactions always being seemingly weirder than the last. Disbelief at the fact it was all consensual and there for the world to see, people who would say how they could “ _ never  _ share” when frankly, it didn’t feel like “sharing”. If it did, then there would be a problem. It would mean that the relationship wasn’t healthy, and Virgil didn’t feel like he was sharing. He felt like he had three partners instead of one. That was it. No jealousy, no betrayal, just their own form of love.

Most of the time Virgil didn’t even  _ try _ to explain the other part, though. The queerplatonic part of their relationship. Although he had never gotten the typical comments of “isn’t that  _ just friends?”  _ personally, it was still exhausting explaining to outsiders that just because he was aro doesn’t mean he didn’t want relationships. People expected for him to hate the idea of ever being with  _ anyone _ , and Virgil didn’t know how to explain that just because he doesn’t want a  _ romantic  _ partner doesn’t mean he doesn’t want a partner. So he just left it be. No one needed to know he wasn’t kissing any of his boyfriends anyway.

His  _ boyfriends.  _ Usually that word had such romantic connotations to it, but even so, Virgil loved calling them that.  _ My partners. My boyfriends.  _ It was so sappy, but Virgil loved the excited feeling that came with having them in his life, even if it was just a few words that reminded him of that. He felt like a damn puppy whenever he saw their faces, said their names, but in his defense, he’s gay. He can’t help it.

But even so, just like every other day, Virgil will deny to his very  _ grave  _ the giant smile that came on his face when he saw Patton on their apartment’s living room couch, hanging his head upside down as he watched some insurance commercial on the TV. Patton only noticed Virgil enter when he tried to eat an M&M from his candy bowl sitting on the couch upside down, and Virgil’s mom voice immediately came into action. “ _ Please  _ do not do that, sit up, dude.”

“Awwwww,” Patton whined, but still slowly moved himself to be lying down on the couch, his head right next to the candy bowl. “You’re no fun.”

“I’m sorry I’m not letting you choke and die.”

“I haven’t choked yet! I’ve done that plenty of times and Roman never cared!”

“Roman doesn’t fucking count when he has the brain mass of a damn cornflake.”

Patton squinted his eyes, the sure way to tell he was activating the Dad Voice. “Don’t be mean, Virgil.”

“I’m not mean, Roman knows I love him and his little cornflake brain.”

“FOR THE LAST  _ TIME, VIRGIL, _ ” Just Virgil’s luck, that  _ very moment  _ absolutely  _ had  _ to be the time for Roman to come home from the store. “STOP SAYING MY BRAIN IS A CORNFLAKE.”

“You just don’t like that I’m calling you out.”

“YOU HATE ME.”

“Love you too, Princey.”

“Roman, shush!” Patton scolded, taking two of the four grocery bags Roman was holding. “Logan’s still-”

“‘S everyone alright out here?”

“...Asleep.”

Logan had come out of one of the two bedrooms the four boys switched between at random, his hair sticking out in a bunch of different directions, his jeans from earlier in the day switched to just boxers. You could tell his glasses were just lazily shoved onto his face with how crooked they were, brown eyes still a little hazy with sleep. Virgil felt that strange feeling come back into his chest. Not like butterflies in his stomach, but just a sudden rush of energy, happiness and excitement at seeing one of his QPP’s looking so  _ adorable  _ right in front of him. Just because he’s aroace doesn’t mean he was blind to cute boys.

It’s just that he was quieter about it than Roman.

“Oh my  _ stars  _ you’re like a  _ teddy bear! _ ” He squealed, rushing over to a confused Logan and squishing him in a giant hug. “You’re so  _ squishable I’m gonna die!  _ Get it? Like Agnes from Despicable Me?”

“Please cease your attack on my lungs.”

Roman groaned in protest, but loosened his grip on Logan anyway, instead becoming satisfied with resting his chin on his head. Patton, who had been placing away some of the groceries Roman went and got, opened up the final bag, only to see candy boxes and a DVD for  _ Into The Spiderverse _ inside. “Roman?” He asked, holding up the bag. “Did you plan something?”

“Oh!” A sudden change in focus was the only thing that got a koala Roman off of Logan’s head for the time being, running over to empty the bag. “I know we already saw  _ Into The Spiderverse _ , but in my humble defense, we’ve also seen  _ Nightmare Before Christmas  _ five-hundred-billion times.”

“Call me out by name, Princey.”

He ignored him. “So I had to get it, it’s just so pretty! So how about we just have some candy, watch a  _ very  _ awesome movie, and have a nice day in?”

“I’m not opposed.”

“Of course you’re not, nerd, you love these movies and you can’t hide it.”

“And just for that, I’m going to cuddle with Virgil instead of you.”

“Oh fuck yeah.”

“This is  _ rude! _ ” Roman dramatically stomped his feet like an overgrown child. “Why are you all being so  _ mean _ to me today!?”

Patton tried to act sympathetic to his obviously-exaggerating QPP, putting an arm around Roman and leaning in for a small side hug. “Awww, it’s okay Ro,” he said, “you can stay with me!”

“Can you share some of the M&M’s in that giant bowl I know you still have?” Roman’s eyes were big with hope, pointing over the bowl still sitting on the side of the couch. Patton smiled brightly at him.

“Absolutely not!”

“I’m being bullied by my _own_ _boyfriends._ ”

“We swear we love you, Princey.”

“So rude to me,” Roman sighed, putting a hand on his chest in feigned agony for a moment before taking the bag and heading with Patton over to the couch. Roman took out the candy from the bag as he sat leaned against Patton, shielding his bowl of M&Ms like a gremlin. Virgil ignored them both and took the DVD that Roman had taken out during his candy search, heading over to the DVD player.

Roman passed around the candy while Virgil put in the movie. First the dark chocolate for himself, Starbursts for Patton, Snickers for Logan (who sat on the other side of the couch), and a box of Snow Caps for Virgil once he got to his seat, sitting right on Logan’s lap and leaning his head on his chest. For a moment as the movie began, the four of them just relaxed and ate their candy in their respective sections, barely really paying attention until Logan heard Virgil’s voice.

“Pat my head, you coward.”

Virgil stared up at Logan from his place on his chest, until Logan slowly pat his head once and started carding his fingers through his hair. “Does that suffice?”

“Yes, big thank.” He seemed to become more content once he shoved a handful of snow caps in his mouth.

“I will never understand your slang.”

“ _ Excellent _ .” Virgil smirked, “The more confused all of you are, the better it is. Like Princey is when I call him Dad.”

“You well and truly hate me, do not lie.”

“Love you too Dad.”

Roman narrowed his eyes at Virgil, slowly setting his chocolate on the floor and pointing a finger at him. “I  _ will _ tackle you _. _ ”

Virgil quickly placed his own box on the side table, smirking. “Do it, coward.”

Before Patton could interfere with the playful bickering, Roman flung himself off of Patton’s lap and right onto Virgil, causing a tangle of limbs once both Logan and him ended up under Roman. Patton watched for a couple silent seconds in concern, before Virgil started bursting out laughing. Logan pretended to be annoyed, especially since he got interrupted from opening his candy, but Roman could see the smile on his face clear as day. “I request a figurative divorce, considering we’re not genuinely married.”

“It’s far too late nerd, you’ve become merged with the new cuddle pile.” Roman grabbed one of Logan and Virgil’s hands in both of his, pulling them up for a more comfortable position to maneuver in. Although Patton had managed to escape the tackle, Roman got a mischievous smile on his face once he heard familiar giggles, and yanked Patton into the new cuddle pile by his cat hoodie. “You’re not escaping either!”

Patton didn’t respond with words, just more laughter as he buried his face into Roman’s free side, Logan leaning on his other one, Virgil climbing into Roman’s lap and lying sprawled out against all of them. It was messy and Roman was sure to have his legs fall asleep soon, but Virgil wasn’t going to move, not even for the candy that had suddenly been abandoned over the area. Not with Logan back to playing with his hair, Roman loosely holding onto his hand, or Patton’s hand on his knee. It was just too comfortable to notice the slight discomfort from a cuddle pile with too many limbs, but he just loved it  _ so much.  _ Not because the people he was with gave him those butterflies, or a good feeling of nervousness, but because they just made him feel warm. Made him feel happy. Content.

He looked up, seeing the faces of the three boys that made him want to jump up and down, boys who gave him feelings no one else could, but platonic feelings nonetheless.  _ Yeah,  _ Virgil thought,  _ I like this a lot. _


End file.
